Stronger Hiei
by Naijagirl
Summary: What if Hiei was stronger? Stronger than Mukuro or Yomi? An interpretation of Hiei as an upper s-class demon. Fem!Hiei. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic starts in the middle of Mukuro vs Hiei. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mukuro swung her arm in Hiei's direction, making a glittering line in the patch of empty space Hiei's afterimage stood. Hiei looked in wonder as the hemisphere slid a bit along the line freshly created.

"What is that?" Touya stared rom the screen provided.

"She cut through space." Kurama answered.

"Through space?" Touya questioned.

"I've heard rumors about this," Kurama continued. "About Mukuro being able to cut through space."

"What's goin' on?" Jin asked.

"There's no kind of material that can elude that." Kurama said. "Mukuro's right arm can cut through it, space and all!"

Mukuro waved her arm, making more cuts in the atmosphere. Hiei dodged them as they came while unwillingly trapping herself in the glittering lines that snapped at the touch. The cuts soon started to close in on Hiei as Mukuro switched to using both arms. Mukuro got Hiei on her back twice causing it to pop and sizzle. Hiei landed again and clutched her freshly wounded back.

"Hiei!" Touya shouted in worry.

"The space Mukuri cuts through remains cut! If you make contact with it, you and the space you're in get split!" Kurama informed.

"Let's bring this to an end. I don't want to go on fighting you forever." Mukuro says to Hiei telepathically. "The longer we fight, the greater the advantage I'll have. What will it be, Hiei?" Hiei stood up once again and looked Mukuro in the eye and did the weirdest thing. Hiei chuckled. Her figure disappeared leaving a visual black smudge in the air. Mukuro looked around her to find the quickness that is Hiei. Out of no where, a strong death grip clenched the woman's shoulders. The grip seeped out blood boiling hot sparking shadow like demon energy in the form of flames.

"Are you sure about that?" Hiei dragged out from behind her. Mukuro's eye widened as she realized what was happening. A series of loud cracks and pops came out of Mukuro's shoulders as Mukuro started screaming out in unbearable pain. She turned her head to her pursuer only to be met with Hiei's slight smile with her Jagan eye fully open. Mukuro's wails got louder as Hiei's dark flame consumed hands moved down Mukuro's arms. The cracking and popping ceased when Hiei got to the shackles on Mukuro's wrists. She proceeded to hold both of Mukuro's wrists in her left hand tightly and inserted the index finger of her right hand into Mukuro's mouth. Hiei's black dragon mark swirled down her arm and into Mukuro's mouth. Hiei jumped off of Mukuro as the body combusted into black flames. The onlookers were left in complete shock as the dragon returned to Hiei moments later leaving Mukuro's unmoving charred body on the ground.

"How..." Mukuro said while struggling to pick herself up off the ground. "How did your body handle that great technique while being someone born in the Land of the Glaciers?"

"That's something I can't explain." Hiei pondered. "Either way, you have lost. You're too injured, and your hatred is practically gone." Mukuro looked up at her in confusion than down at her wrist. The shackles crumbled off of her wrists.

"Yes, I have lost."

"Did you hear that? Contestant Hiei is the victor! Contestant Hiei will advance to the third round!" Koto the excited fox girl announcer stated in her microphone.

"H-Hiei won!" Boton said in her disbelieving joy.

"Those two appear to be satisfied." Koenma commented.

"Hiei..." Kurama said.

"That was awesome, you guys." Yusuke smirked.

Mukuro fell onto Hiei who successfully caught her.

* * *

A pillar of green and red demon energy shot up to the sky and beyond from Block B's ring making the battles in other rings stop momentarily.

"Oh, my! Suddenly, the incredible Demon Energy from both contestants collides!" Koto announces. "There is a large column of Demon energy coming out of the top of the B Block ring's Okunenju tree!"

"Yusuke has definitely improved." Hiei grinned ever so slightly.

"That's Urameshi's Demon Energy? I can sense him, even from this distant Okunenju tree." Natsume voiced her amazement. "Shall we kick it up a notch?"

"Sounds good." Hiei replied. They shredded battlecrys as their demon energy was unleashed, red being Natsume's and blue being Hiei's. They made another demonic pillar shoot up into the sky.

"Amazingly, as if resonating with B Block's Contestant Urameshi and Contestant Yomi's Demon energy, the Demon energy from the contestants in the remaining Blocks is now rising endlessly upward!" Koto exclaimed in her excitement for fights.

"Sheesh! That's amazin'!" Jin said, astonished by the demon energy pillars. (Since this fanfic mainly focuses on Hiei, Yusuke's match won't be talked about anymore.)

Natsume ran towards Hiei to land the first blow. Her fist came in contact with an afterimage instead of her target, so she tried throwing multiple punches at the same time. She got the same result.

 _'This isn't getting me anywhere! It's just wastes my energy! Wait...'_ Natsume thought to herself as she stopped suddenly. Hiei knotted her eyebrows together and stopped too.

"What's going on?" Hiei tilted her head to the side.

 _'Maybe that's what she wants to happen!'_ Natsume studied the petite demon in front of her. _'She did defeat Mukuro, but not without sacrifice. She probably recovering as I think!'_

"Are we going to continue, or are you forfeiting?" Hiei asked, making Natsume snap out of her thoughts.

"We are going to continue." Natsume answered. She held Hiei down by the neck and sat on her ribcage. Natsume dropped punches on Hiei's face repeatedly adding more demon energy with each blow. Suddenly, she felt something pierce the middle of her chest. Natsume looked at her chest to find Hiei sword through her. Her eyes bugled out of their sockets when dark flames swirled up the sword towards she who was still surrounding the sword. The flames burned through Natsume making the rest of her body go limp as Hiei giggled in natural enjoyment.

Nearly everyone was focused on Block B's match, so Hiei's win went unnoticed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter should be out by the end of May 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to you and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"9...10! Contestant Yomi continues to the semi-finals!" Roaring cheers exploded from the crowd. "Let's check on the other matches, shall we?" Koto looked at the screen showing A Block's match. The screen showed Enki finishing off another demon. Koto gave the ten count and moved onto the next. The C Block's screen broadcasted a silver demon and a horned demon with a hat falling to the ground and landing with a hard thud.

"1...2..." Koto started her countdown. Before she reached 5, the horned demon got up from his downfall.

"Contestant Souketsu moves to the semifinals!" Koto shouted excitedly in her microphone. She let out a surprised gasp as she saw the screen for Block D. Natsume laid face down on the ground of the living ring with blood and char caked onto he back. Hiei was just standing next to her clenching down on a bored expression.

"Oh my! Hey, how long has it been like this?" Koto asked the camera girl frantically.

"Fifteen minutes. Can I go now?" The girl replied in a rather bad mood.

"Yes, you can." Koto answered the girl in a better matter than the sass she received. "Contestant Hiei continues to the semi-finals!"

' _Hiei's lasting longer than expected. How long will she still have fight in her?'_ Koenma questioned in his thoughts.

* * *

The semifinals were in full swing with Enki going at it with Yomi, and Hiei against Souketsu. While Enki and Yomi were evenly matched, the other battle was pretty one-sided. Souketsu hits the floor again from Hiei's attack.

"Man, I thought it would be easier than this." Souketsu spat blood as he got up again. Hiei sent him down again with a swift kick laced with flames to the chest. She proceeded to step down onto his now injured chest.

"Why are you going easy on me?" Hiei let go of a battle cry. Her fists grew a dark flaming glow as she sent Souketsu flying into the air. He hovered above the ring with his flying abilities. Hiei jumped up with great speed to reach him. With a swish of her sword, Hiei stained Souketsu's body with burning gashes.

"Show me your true strength!" Hiei punched him, crashing Souketsu deep into the ground. "You might die if you don't."

"Fine, little girl, I'll put all of my strength into this fight!" Souketsu tried to release more energy, but found there to be only little left of his spirt energy. _'Damn! My last fight used up nearly all of my Demon energy.'_

Hiei landed in front of her taller opponent with a look of distaste.

"Let me guess. You used most of your Demon energy on your last opponent?" Hiei looked up at Souketsu with a scowl smeared on her face. He signed.

"Is it that obvious?" Souketsu scratched the back of his head. Hiei dragged his head to the ground and clashed them together. Koto began her countdown as Hiei jumped away from Souketsu's frame.

"9... 10! Hiei moves on to the final round!"

"Who the hell is this monster?!"

"It beat Mukuro and still has the energy to beat him to the ground..."

"She must be tired by now, right?!

* * *

Unknown to most, two members of Reikai's Special Defense Force were in the mist of the crowds.

"This Hiei character is much greater than our clash a year ago." The purple haired agent noted.

"We must tell King Yama." The male agent with long straight black hair said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's the moment we've all been waiting for! It's the final battle for the Demon Realm!" Koto announced with pride. "Enki versus Hiei!"

Enki and Hiei walked on to their match location while drowning in a fresh battle aura. Hiei bit down on a seriously focused expression while Enki kept his friendly pleasure in the mist of his combat rage.

"Hello, Hiei." Enki got a soft grunt from Hiei as a reply. "Nice work on getting this far. I don't think anyone could of predicted this outcome." Hiei twitched from being a bit ticked by Enki's comment.

"Do I look weak to you? Do you not find me worthy to fight you?" Hiei had anger rung around her words as they came out in a cold flow.

"No, no! It's just that I expected Mukuro and Yomi to be in this match." Enki got into his fighting stance but froze. A cold sweat overtook him as he focused on Hiei. _'There's something off about her energy. Oh my, her energy doubled from her match with Mukuro!'_

Hiei turned toward the demon with her energy still increasing. She took a deep breath and said...

"I FORFEIT THIS MATCH!"

The whole arena stared in paralyzing shock at the short forbidden child. Even Koto was stunned and stalled her announcement.

"Well, there you have it, folks! Hiei has said that she forfeits therefore Enki is the victor!" Enki grabbed her shoulder before she could leave.

"Why did you throw away this match? You could of won easily with that demon energy of yours." Hiei looked at Enki with cold eyes while her back is facing him.

"Someone like me is not fit to rule the Demon Realm. I only entered to fight, not to rule." With that, she walked away leaving Enki to enjoy a victory that he didn't deserve in his eyes.

* * *

About a week later...

"There have been many battles and a number of exceptional matches that have taken place, but now, the Demon Realm emits a victor, Enki-dono, to its throne!" Koto projects to the roaring crowded audience. She then handed the mic over to Enki.

"I stand here now because of my knack of getting good match-ups. I do not think it was entirely because of ability. However, accepting that the hand of fate is part of one's ability, I will reign over you all as champion for three years. Regardless of who wins, and no matter what happens, in accordance with the rules of this tournament, in that everyone will follow the winner thereof, there is only one fundamental law that I will establish. And that is that there shall be no trouble caused to the Human Realm. I have not decided on anything definitive, but I believe that we should go forward with neither side causing waves with the other. I will set up the particulars in an upcoming community meeting, and have a bill drawn up and proclaimed within a week. Okay, that's it. My speech to you is done." The audience roared as Enki concluded his speech. At that moment, the Special Defense Force from the Spirt Realm landed on the stage where Enki had given his speech.

Shunjun, the tall, blue haired male of the group, took the microphone from Enki.

"Attention, Demon Realm!" Shunjun said into the microphone. "King Enma has put a great bounty on this demon's head! It doesn't mater if they are dead or alive. The reward still stands!" He held out a wanted poster with Hiei's face on it while the other members passed around copies of the poster. Various demons were reading the reward at the bottom of the wanted poster, 'Reward: 550,000,000 gold* and three wishes'. To many of the demons, the award was appealing, but the demon on the poster was the same one they watch defeat Mukuro and the lost because of forfeit in the last round. This means bad news if you aren't powerful enough to take on Mukuro at least. When the wanted poster reached Yusuke and Kurama, the surprise was not welcomed.

"What did three-eyes do this time?" Yusuke said jokingly.

"Yes, what did I do?" Hiei said, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Wait, you don't even know what you did to get such a bounty on your head?" Kurama asked sternly.

"Last time I checked, I was training with Mukuro for the year I had finally returned to the Demon Realm." Hiei recalled, "I was helping the detective to serve my sentence. I didn't have anytime to do anything."

"Well, it has listed robbery and needless bloodshed as your sentence..." Yusuke read.

"Countless demos steal and kill, so why do I get a bounty so high?"

"Oh, there's fine print on the back." Yusuke noticed. "It says, 'Proven to be twice as powerful as Mukuro and has room to grow. Take many procautions against demon.' "

"Hey, isn't that the demon on the poster?"

"What!? Where?"

"Next to Kurama!" Some naïve demons started moving towards Hiei from the crowd.

"Man, I just woke up, and all of this B.S. is going down!" Yusuke stretched as if he was about to fight. "Where's three-eyes, anyway?"

"She disappeared already." Kurama said in his usual manner.

"She never changes, does she?"

* * *

 **SO SORRY for the delay! I had a very busy summer. I'm not so sure of a time frame for the next chapter. Hopefully, it's done in two weeks. Until then, have a nice day!**


End file.
